Some network devices such as routers and switches have line speeds that can be faster than 10 Gigabits. For maximum efficiency the network devices should be able to process data packets, including storing them to and retrieving them from memory at a rate at least equal to the line rate. Network devices implement congestion avoidance algorithms such as Weighted Random Early Discard (WRED) to preserve chip resources and to regulate packet flow by probabilistically dropping packets as output queue lengths increase beyond predefined limits. The count of packets or buffers for each queue should be observable for all output queues.